The Center will involve the effects of 10 faculty members associated with 7 departments in the University: Anatomy, Internal Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Oral Biology, Pathology, Pediatrics, and Physiology. The approaches involved range from cellular and molecular to physiological and clinical, with extensive integration of the various levels. Animal models include rats, hamsters, rabbits, sheep, monkeys and humans beings. Major research emphasis will be placed on the following areas: role of gonadotropins in regulation of ovarian cyclicity; localization, regulation, function and action of gonadotropin releasing hormone; estrogen action in corpora lutea; and molecular and cellular mechanisms and consequences of gonadotropin action in the ovary, including the regulation of follicular development.